Tnsumi Shine
Tnsumi Shine was born a long time ago to parents long forgotten, on a world now unknown to most people. He was an average kid, and got along ok with his older brother, Rainer Shine, though a fight here or there were commonplace. His older cousin, Kukem, and his family had migrated to Agamar, but they saw each other every once in awhile. It was also through Kukem that Tnsumi originally met his friend from Agamar, Chains Brevik. A few years down the road, Imperials raided the young boy's house and killed his parents, then kidnapped him. Rainer Shine left the world behind to find his younger brother, but to no avail. Tnsumi escaped the Imperials' grasp with a little skill and a lot of luck, to find himself, an 8 year old child, in the middle of a large universe with no where to go, and no one to contact. With no knowledge of how to do very much of anything, Tnsumi wandered until he landed himself a position as a Bounty Hunter for the Bounty Hunter's Guild six years later. He enjoyed his stay there, and made many friends, above all else one in particular, Yoichiro Miyaguchi. He rarely spoke of this time in his life, and very few people even knew it happened, save his Kabal-mates and those he trusted with unyielding faith, as he was not proud of having to kill for a living. Galactic Empire Several years passed until Tnsumi finally found himself old enough to apply for the Galactic Empire as a pilot, and he found himself saying goodbye to his days as a hunter, deciding to try and settle down into a steadier job instead. Through his time in service, Tnsumi played many roles in the Empire, and held many ranks and positions. He began his term of service fresh from the academy at the rank of Flight Corporal in the Imperial Navy's Second Assault Fleet, Delta Wing, under the tutelage of Baron Adliger Urial. Roughly half a year later he was given the opportunity to run Gamma Wing at the rank of Flight Officer onboard the Victory Star Destroyer I Immortal. It was several months later that he finally became an officer at the rank of Ensign. Treason His time in the Navy would come to a premature halt, though, when he was dishonourably discharged from military service in the Galactic Empire. While he was working part time for Imperial Intelligence, he was placed on a mission so secret, not even the Emperor knew. He was to capture the renegade, Justin Armstrong, and during the mission Tnsumi had decided the best way to succeed would be to turn himself into a traitor, and thus stole the very Victory Star Destroyer I he was onboard. The mission, unfortunately, ended in failure when Justin caught on to Tnsumi's plan, and fled. Naval High Command had finally caught up to Tnsumi, and decided his punishment would be death. COMPNOR However, this punishment was superseded by Lord Admiral Frank Bach, the man who put Tnsumi on the mission in the first place. Instead, he took up service in COMPNOR, where he started in the Imperial Intelligence division. His time there as an agent was even shorter than his Naval service, when he took up the task of running the Imperial Secret Service, known for ages before as Majestic 12, or MJ12 for short. Intrepid The Service flourished under his command for several months, and Tnsumi found himself getting closer to one particular woman, Isabelle Turner, until he inexplicably disappeared from the face of the galaxy. The only thing he left behind was the public knowledge of his death through a final transmission, and a student of his known only as Intrepid. Intrepid took command of the Secret Service for roughly two months until a severe accident resulted in the Service being dismissed from active status. This was overshadowed when Tnsumi, just as strangely as his disappearance, returned from beyond the grave, and was transferred to Task Force Delta. Intrepid was not heard from again for years, and many believe that both men were in fact one and the same. Task Force Delta He became the Executive Officer of the unit, where he helped shape it into the elite fighting force of the Empire, employed in many different missions across the galaxy. When the rank structure of the Empire was changed, Tnsumi was given clearance to keep the rank of Flight Officer, now much higher, at the class of Warrant. As the first Warrant Officer of the Galactic Empire, and the only one to exist for some time, Tnsumi took it upon himself to become the unofficial Imperial Sergeant Major, helping maintain standards and discipline amongst the Enlisted Corps. He continued to do the job to the best of his ability, even declining a return to officer status twice, in favour of the position he now held. Black Forest Day During this time Task Force Delta, and more specifically, Tnsumi himself, were placed on a mission that to this day still causes ripples thorughout the galaxy at the mere mention of it: The Kashyyyk Massacre. Tnsumi and his men were dropped onto the planet to investigate growing suspicion of the Wookiees and their involvement with both Tenloss Syndicate and the New Anzat Order. After finding many of the suspicions to be well founded, Tnsumi had no choice but to order the mass execution of every living, breathing person on the planet's surface, be they wookiee or not, for willing collaboration with the enemy. It was roughly a month later that Tnsumi once again found himself in an awkward position, where his superiors felt him ready to become an officer once again. And, once again, he declined the promotion, favouring his role amongst the enlisted ranks. Through this, he was promoted to the highest achievable enlisted rank, Chief Warrant Officer, which he then used to begin training the Enlisted Corps in what the Empire was lacking for a very long time: drill. Corell This continued on for several months until an event caught Tnsumi completely off guard. On a regular flight through Corellia and onto Coruscant, Tnsumi disengaged his hyperdrive motivator, but when the blue tunnel of hyperspace started retracting into starlines, they had a curious yellow tint, and the dark, quickly growing sphere of a gravitational well began to loom ahead. No one knows exactly what happened to Tnsumi. The ship he was onboard had collided with Corell, the system's sun, but there were no eyewitnesses to view the catastrophe. News of his "death" spread quickly, and with no body to be found, he was listed as KIA, and given a proper funeral by his government. Curiously enough, it was after his disappearance that he showed up at the Imperial Meeting, not only as an attendant, but as the Master-of-Ceremonies, displayed as a holocube. How, or even why, this happened, is still a mystery to many, including those who attended. Rluso K Dark Rluso K Dark first appeared several months after the disaster which had supposedly claimed Tnsumi's life. He quickly found himself joining the Galactic Empire, and found it to be his second home, and for good reason. He entered the Imperial academy and his time there was quick and fierce. So fierce that Rluso ended up being marked as the first person to ever gain a demerit while still a recruit, due to conflicting beliefs with his instructors. Nevertheless, he proved to be exceptionally intelligent, scoring high on all his exams. Unfortunately, his final grade came out as a 94%, just 1 point away from Honors, which yielded a promotion to Crewman, and this never sat well with him. He always wondered from then on if it was his fault, or something else at play. Once he finished the academy, he ran into Major General Joshua Chamberlain, and though a long discusson with the man, the truth finally came out. Rluso sat bewildered at what he was remembering, and what he was seeing, as for the first time since he could remember, he lifted his helmet off and tossed it aside. Rluso's True Identity It was revealed that the Directorate of Imperial Intelligence, and in particular, Alexander Fel, had decided that they required Tnsumi for a more "unique" role within the Empire. Several hired technicians tampered with the navigational unit of one of Tnsumi's Y-Wing BTL-A4 Longprobes, the Imperator Lex. Back at Corell, Tnsumi decided to eject first, and ask questions later. His body was thrown from the cockpit of the Longprobe as both decelerated in a burst of quazi-speed into realspace. Tnsumi was flung in the opposite direction of the ship as his body was subjected to tremendous pressure, cracking his helmet and shattering glass across his face, and damaging most of his body. But his fate was far better than the ship, which was caught in the gravitational pull of Corellia's sun, Corell, and swan diving deep into the molten gasses below. Alive but unconscious, Tnsumi's fate was in the hands of the cold void around him as his MAGCON field slowly lost energy. Alexander, however, had been planing on Tnsumi's quick reflexes, and was already at the site to pick him up before disappearing into the darkness. Over the next several weeks, Fel and his team patched him up and fixed him as best they could, and then got to work on their own plans. Tnsumi's mental state was suppressed, his memories and identity locked away deep in the far reaches of his mind, while a new one was reconstructed. A neuro-suppressant was placed in a helmet designed specifically for him, which was used unbeknownst to him to be the eyes and ears of the Directorate in the deepest reaches of the Empire. He became Rluso K Dark, a man who's identity was founded upon that very helmet, for to him, it hid the massive scar crossing his face from the accident, which he now believed was the cause of his entire family's death. Their work done, Alexander Fel dropped Dark off on Tatooine at Mos Eisley Spaceport, with nothing more than a few credits and an old Longprobe to work with. He made a final edit of Rluso's mind to remove the last few weeks from existence, and then was gone. Supression Unfortunately for Tnsumi, his revelation would not sit well with the higher ups in the Empire, who were content with their cover story that the man was long since deceased. After several scuffles broke out in relation to this news, Tnsumi found himself incarcerated for the second time in his life, this time to hide the truth. His staunchest supporter and best friend, Jamie Walters, was similarly placed under arrest for not only his support of his friend, but because of the new public knowledge that he was in fact, and had been for some some time, a jedi. With a plot laced around this involving an attempt to overthrow the Emperor, based on a sting operation by Alexander Fel, the two were placed on an Imperial Lictor-class Dungeon Ship and shipped to the core worlds for public execution. The Escape This would never come to pass, however, because of the meddling of a single Bounty Hunter whom had decided enough was enough. Yoichiro Miyaguchi had also gotten wind of this little transfer, and was ahead of the game. With his modified Matrion Transport, the Master of Darkness, the man intercepted the ship during a scheduled drop from hyperspace and engaged with all weapons blazing at the Imperial's engines. His ship's identification was being transmitted as a known pirate ship of the parts, and the Imperials retaliated with little hesitation. Yoichiro worked his way onto the Dungeon Ship with his Lambda Shuttle, the Star One, and found Tnsumi and Jamie with little resistance. the exit, however, was somewhat more difficult, and Jamie had sustained a mortal head wound. Carrying their friend back to the ship was a feat in itself, and as they exited and jumped to hyperspace, the Master of Darkness breathed her last sigh of life as the reactor went critical. New Anzat Order Tnsumi was dropped off by Yoichiro, as per his request, on the planet Agamar, so he could pursue some studies. Throughout his life he had always claimed to make the impossible possible, and the recent events, alongside speaking with Jamie at length about the Force, began to make him think otherwise of what he always figured was coincidence. By focusing himself on performing several very basic Force-related tasks over the next few months, Tnsumi found to his surprise that he had potential. Unfortunately, this training was cut abruptly short when a disturbance during his meditation made him realize Yoichiro was in trouble, and so without delay, Tnsumi packed up and left Agamar for Anzatan space, intent on helping his friend out. As he traveled he found himself constantly having to do redundant Force-related tasks just to keep himself caught up with the basics, causing those around him to look on in suspicion, while those who knew more about the Force regarded him as careless. His arrival was too late, as Tnsumi learned from reading several recounts of the incident in what used to be the city of Tali'ah. Yoichiro was struck down after dealing a crippling blow to the Ministry of Security and leveling the city around him. He also learned that Jamie's memory was still not fully returned, and his best friend at times couldn't even remember him. Royal Anzatan Fleet Nevertheless, after a month of looking through old bank accounts and interest rates, Tnsumi cashed out his emergency funds, and proceeded to join the New Anzat Order under the Royal Anzatan Fleet, led by Admiral Carl Tagge. He ended up frequenting Ord Anzat a lot while off duty, eventually meeting a girl by the name of Anya Veila-Turner. There seemed to be a spark between the two, however it was prematurely cut short by her unexpected death, which saddened many in the Order. Overall, Tnsumi was expecting a quiet, peaceful place where he could simply do his job, unlike what he found in the Empire, but to his disdain, trouble seemed to follow him like a plague; a plague named Erich Rommel. Tnsumi, known for his patience and understanding, tried to remain calm through the constant jabs and bickering the Guard Captain made, but it eventually culminated to not only being called in front of Grand Admiral Vincent Strife Antaria, but when the Captain refused to settle the matter logically, the both of them were demoted. This was the last straw for Tnsumi, and when the now-Lieutenant returned the next day seemingly resolved of all anger towards Tnsumi and uncaring about the demotions, Tnsumi snapped, not being able to take the smug teenager's cocky attitude anymore. Over the course of the next week, Tnsumi was constantly pushed by the Lieutenant, making him delve deeper into anger and rage, until one night he exploded, drawing deep into the Dark Side and nearly killing the child then and there. Something in the back of his mind stopped him, however, and he fled into an indefinite leave of absence to seek out the Jedi Knight Quatos for counseling. Quatos helped calm Tnsumi down, and told him to refrain for using the Force for the time being. His inability to control his anger around the Lieutenant was hampering his training and making it difficult for him to focus, so it was better for him to let it go rather than struggle. However, the wheels of fate were already turning, having been provoked by the Dark Side outburst, and Tnsumi began to have strange visions of what he could only explain as witches, followed by intense scenes depicting what was unknown to him at the time as the death of his family and his childhood kidnapping. These visions subsided after a few days, but burned into his mind was a driving urge to journey to Dathomir, the planet of the Nightsisters. It was during this time that Tnsumi, by this time having taken up a side job as the bartender for Ord Anzat, began seeing Claven Deleon in the station more often. Despite Erich's consistant badgering of the two of them, or perhaps because of it, they ended up together for a brief period of time, however went their separate ways with nothing in particular keeping the two close. Anzatan Peoples Guard Returning to active duty, Tnsumi found himself in great conflict with Fleet command, and after a vicious exchange of words, he resigned from the Fleet, not caring to withstand the same treatment he had been pushed through in the Empire years ago. Instead, he turned to his one ally, Jamie, and took up a post in the Anzatan Peoples Guard as a Captain, under the command of Major General Lartize Denze. His work with Jamie would be cut short, however, when Jamie was implicated in actions bordering treason, and Tnsumi was found guilty alongside his friend. Both were placed under arrest and sent to a prison on the planet of Anzat, while their case was reviewed. Eventually, Tnsumi served out his sentence and was released, coming to find that the Guard had changed slightly during his tenure in the prison facility. Major General Denze was gone, fleeing under charges of treason, and in his place had returned General Natmiel Bakhtor, who placed Tnsumi in charge of the Second Battalion at the rank of Major. The Battalion, previously known as the Black Watch under command of Major Darlington, was renamed to the Loyalist Battalion, to signify that loyalty, above all else, is all a soldier can rely on in the heat of battle. Tnsumi served as the Commanding Officer of the Battalion and it grew successfully under his leadership. When military command decided to merge the First and Second Battalions together, Tnsumi kept his position as Commanding Officer, now in charge of a much larger unit. This would continue for several more weeks until he was promoted to the position of the Second in Command of the Anzatan Peoples Guard at the rank of Lieutenant Colonel, for his work with the Battalion. Revelations Not long after his promotion, Tnsumi had the pleasure of running into a new journalist for Courier Communications by the name of Adri`ana Salvatore. She was attractive and interesting, but he could easily sense something deeper about her, intriguing him greatly. Before he knew what was happening, he found that he had fallen for the woman, and felt for the first time in many years relatively happy when she was around, which only intensified when she joined the New Anzat Order. When he had to move to the front lines for a week tasking with the Guard, he came under contact by enemy fire, and thinking of returning to her was the majority of what got him through it alive, let alone unscathed. Unfortunately, fate was particularly twisted when it came to Tnsumi, and upon his arrival he could feel a great black hole in his stomach form, as Militia Colonel Javon Calton strolled into his Ord Anzat establishment, hand-in-hand with Adri`ana. He tried not to let his feelings show, continuing to serve the patrons in the bar as per usual, but it bit at him piece by piece. It was a week later that he finally confronted Adri`ana, letting everything out for her to hear. He already knew what she was going to tell him, but it stung nonetheless to hear the words attached to her voice, explaining that she was seeing Javon. However, rather than let her see it upset him, he tried his best to make sure she understood that he wanted what was best for her, and not himself. He was angry at himself for putting her in such an awkward situation, and left the bar with her behind, trying to get away from thinking about it by working on paperwork instead. Some time later at night, he was returning to the bar with paperwork in hand, and feeling relatively better, when he stumbled across the Regent, Wilhelm von Ismay, abusing his position of authority over Adri`ana, and Tnsumi stood stunned, unsure what to make of it. After telling Wilhelm to leave her alone and getting Adri`ana safely out of the bar, he turned to find Wilhelm openly trying to shoot him. His reflexes kicked in as he dove across the bartop, escaping out an access hatch in the kitchen. Enraged by the complete lack of respect for his own position, Tnsumi would not stand for living through further corruption, and immediately rallied together anyone he could to remove Wilhelm from the position of Regent. The push was almost successful, Tnsumi's good name being marred time and again, and Adri`ana being hurt deeply in the wake of Wilhelm's petty attempts to save face, until in the aftermath, a well-planned diversionary announcement effectively swept the debacle under the rug, saving Wilhelm's position for the time being. Finding this unacceptable, Tnsumi departed to take some time and think, pursuing a recent fixation with the planet of Dathomir. What he found brought his entire life back into perspective, as the nightmares about witches, the burning houses, and the surrounding backgrounds all fell into place. He learned of his young life, of his first home, and most importantly, of his birthright as a Shine. Return to Corell Taking in the morbid truth was tough, and Tnsumi knew it would be the most difficult thing he would ever have to come to terms with. According to his family line, the Shine family was innately linked to the Force, having gone back for dozens of generations. More importantly, the Shine family was filled with martyrs, each generation having to step up to the ultimate sacrifice for the greater good. With this information Tnsumi knew that his life, which should have been extinguished years ago, was putting more people in danger the longer it lasted. He wasted little time debating what he had to do, heading to the system of Corellia to finish what should have concluded on the surface of Corell years ago. During his flight to Corellia, he make one final transmission from his ship, the YT-2400 Grey Eagle, to Adri`ana, explaining what he had done, what he had learned, and what he had to do. his eyes burned with grim determination as he sent the letter directly to her, leaving the ship's cockpit and moving into his living quarters to try and slip away into meditation. It was the last time the Grey Eagle, or Tnsumi Shine, were heard from for some time. Shadows Incidentally, time flows like a river, and history repeats. Once again not long after Tnsumi's disappearance, the individual known as Intrepid appeared within the Lyran Union, encased fully in a majestic flowing cloak of midnight black, and wielding two solid gauntlets upon his arms. At first people could not understand how no matter the angle, the inside of his hood could never be seen through the shadows, though the mystery was revealed to be a jet-black metal faceplate used to cover his features. Intrepid was immediately placed in charge of the Lyran Navy at the rank of Rear Admiral, but it was not long before he was promoted to the rank of Admiral of the Fleet, due to his unyielding intelligence reports on anything General Secretary Alexander Fel or Supreme Commander Mekum Campbell requested. It was due to Intrepid's talents from the shadowrealm that the Lyran Union unearthed the traitor Ronald Kovani, who had been feeding information to the New Anzat Order about the new government. Situational Evolution To some, it came as a complete surprise; to others who remembered Intrepid from days long gone, they had suspected it from the beginning. During a conference with the media regarding the political situation between the New Anzat Order and the Lyran Union, Intrepid publicly removed his faceplate and lowered his hood for the galaxy to see. His personality was vastly different, and his voice and eyes seemed colder, but there was no denying that standing before the crowd was Tnsumi Shine, alive and well, in body if not in soul. This immediately led to several key people beginning to ask questions to him, which only wrought confusion as Intrepid truly did not believe he was Tnsumi. As far as the galaxy was concerned, this was an entirely new person. However, the constant barrage of questions began to make Intrepid question himself from time to time, though he never let it get in the way of his job. This all changed in the course of a few weeks, when Intrepid was inadvertently reunited with Adri`ana. While at first she seemed like nothing more than another person spreading doubt, he found that somehow, there was something about her that was affecting him, causing him to act differently. A nightly stroll through the snowy city with her culminated into him beginning to seriously question his very existence. Vowing not to forget her, Intrepid found himself making plans to visit Ord Anzat, where he ran into her once again. She seemed distressed at his random appearance, and it bothered him greatly, until he accidentally injured himself and was taken to the medical ward. He awoke to find Adri`ana standing by his side, but before he could explain further about the images burning in his head, Erich barged in demanding to be let through. The conflicting memory inductions overloaded Intrepid's synoptic nerves and they began to shut down one by one, as his body went into cardiac arrest. Adri`ana and the doctors removed everyone and immediately began work on reviving the man. They were successful, albeit barely. However, when the man awoke a second time, the eyes looking back on the world were forever changed, the past two months since the first bar incident essentially having never happened to him. Tnsumi Shine had returned. The Light But Intrepid had not left; nor had the memories Intrepid had made while in the Union. When Adri`ana finally revealed to Tnsumi what had happened to him in the last month, he realized that not only was it all his fault, but he willingly caused her to suffer. This revelation caused him to snap, plunging into a coma and essentially giving up on any will to live, while Intrepid attacked him from the inside, slowly killing him off. The doctors could not understand the sudden change, however Adri`ana took it upon herself to risk her own life to do everything she could to break through the barrier, getting to Tnsumi and trying to get him to fight back. At first he was reluctant, not wanting to live with the knowledge of what he had done. But when Intrepid finally turned his assault on Adri`ana directly, Tnsumi's basest instincts took over, and he finally fought Intrepid back, pushing deep into his own strengths until in a brilliant flash, Intrepid was erased from existence by Tnsumi's hand, never to return. Exile While peace finally began to blanket Tnsumi's mind and put him at ease for the first time in years, he knew that he could not return to the Order after all he had caused. No matter how he struggled against the decision, he knew that his only place left in the Galaxy was the Union, and with a heavy heart, he slipped away into the night, leaving Ord Anzat behind. However, Balfron was not as welcoming as Tnsumi would soon discover. While he had intended to rejoin the ranks and assume Intrepid's old position and work with the Navy, Alexander would have nothing of it. With his newest creation destroyed, once again thanks to Tnsumi, he had the man immediately arrested, tossed deep into the jungles of the planet, and left to die by the wilds. Survival of the Fittest But after everything Tnsumi had been through and everything that he had done, he had no plans on dying any time soon. He came close many times from the strange creatures, fauna, and flora surrounding him, but while the cuts, bruises, and scars built up across his body, his grim determination only grew brighter. An entire month of wandering the jungles and surviving on nothing more than what he could hunt passed, when the wail of an engine roared above Tnsumi, and the ramp of the Grey Eagle descended, beckoning him aboard. He did not hesitate, and was surprised to find Mekum behind the controls. Mekum had learned of what Alexander had done to Tnsumi, and after finding the Grey Eagle in a hidden hangar of the Union, made haste to the jungles, searching every square foot until finally stumbling upon Tnsumi. With Tnsumi secure on board, the two departed from Dolomar, and never looked back. Return to Order Tnsumi and Mekum did not stay in one another's company for long. While Tnsumi saw that Mekum looked and acted much like his late friend, Jamie, he also knew that the change in attitude meant Mekum was nothing more than another of Alex's little playthings, or experiments, and felt little connection to the man. Their first stop was Coruscant, where Tnsumi dropped the man off to search for his own future, while Tnsumi continued on to Anzatan space. He had made several communiques to the Regent, and the rift that had formed between them was sealed, which meant Tnsumi once again had a home to return to. It was also through these talks that Tnsumi learned about what had happened during his month in the jungles, particularly about Adri`ana and Javon. A month in the jungle surviving on raw guts alone will change a man. And this news was the last straw that Tnsumi needed. It was at that moment that he vowed by the Force itself that no matter what happened, Javon Calton's untimely demise would be swiftly dealt by Tnsumi's own fist, or an extension thereof. He would not cast a final breath until Javon's was long since spent, and he would not rest until he personally brought the news to the woman. He would care for another human being never again. His journey down the dark path was complete. Paranoia Tnsumi's life from this point on, unbeknown to him, was ticking away down to mere days. The Force, which had already corrupted his mind, began to corrupt his very sanity, and his perception of the world around him changed dramatically. Soon, people seemed to be acting differently, speaking in tongues, and talking behind his back, working on something that he concluded was against himself. The more he thought on it, the more convinced he became that the galaxy was out to get him, and the worse his condition became, until he began uttering random rants to anyone who would listen about this supposed group of people out to find him and kill him in his sleep. He didn't last long, and this culminated into a confrontation with Lord Protector Deran Strife who tried to help the man. He would not listen, however, and soon began speaking out against him, saying he was in on the plot the whole time, working against Tnsumi. The Lord Protector discharged Tnsumi of any ranks and titles he had once held for the Order, but Tnsumi was long lost at this point, the Force within driving him to believe he could only do one thing to quell those against him. He took it upon himself to end his own life, and this time there was no second chances; no last minute changes; no miracles. Tnsumi Shine plunged into the Star of Twanton, fully believing that he had won against the evils of the universe that were sent against him. He died alone, cold-hearted, and weak, not even realizing how easily he had let his life slip through his own fingers. Undeath .]] Freed from the clutches of his body, Tnsumi found himself with an extremely clear mind. He had become one with the Force, wielding an ornate flowing robe of almost etherial light, yet was still attached to the mortal plane for some unknown reason. He wandered the stars for months, learning more about the Force as he traveled in obscurity, even learning that he was a father to a son 16 years of age, Jason Ramius. He eventually found the young boy working on the Banrock Station, in Magic's Bar & Restaurant. After reaching out to him in Jason's dreams, Jason became adamant on fixing whatever situation it was that bound Tnsumi to the mortal realm, and eventually linked up with Adri`ana to set out finding answers. During the several months that Jason was wandering the galaxy with Adri`ana, Tnsumi did everything he could in his power to teach Jason about the ways of the Force. He was already highly attuned to the Force from his bloodline, and he took to the training quickly. It came at the perfect time, too, for several months into the search Jason inadvertently confronted Alex in a small outpost in the outer rim. Tnsumi was impressed with how fast Jason had learned, and more so with how he stood up to Alex in a quiet, strong manner. Even when Mekum Campbell arrived to complicate the situation Jason remained cool, though Tnsumi was confused by the change in his friend's demeanor. Nonetheless, Alex seemed to react favorably to this, and beckoned Jason to follow him to find out the truth to everything, which Jason readily accepted. Again, Tnsumi followed close behind as Alex brought them onboard the Fifth of September and made a journey even deeper into the outer rim. Their trip ended at a small moon far from civilized space, where a simple facility had been constructed. For some reason, the facility seemed familiar to Tnsumi, almost beckoning him to explore it, and he moved into it immediately. Throughout the corridors he found himself remembering bits and pieces of being in the facility before, such as the table he had been bandaged and healed on before becoming Rluso K Dark after the Corell incident. He also found small labs, where the mention of MJ12-Lenneria, Jamie, and Mekum could be found in vials of blood samples. Tnsumi made a mental note to look into those later as he hurried to where he sensed Jason and Adri`ana in conflict. He arrived to find a small room with a large cylinder, his own body encased inside it in stasis, still wearing his tuxedo shirt and pants from Ord Anzat. At first he was confused about what he was seeing, but as Alex was explaining the flash drive to Jason, he remembered speaking with Alex about it at length when he left the New Anzat order, and about the clone body they would use to keep his original from being damaged. As he thought on this new development, understanding now why he had been anchored to the mortal plane, Jason connected with him through the Force, telling him to use the flash drive while Alex was distracted. Tnsumi didn't quite understand how that was going to work, but tried anyways, placing his hand firmly on the device. His vision became dark and suddenly, his ethereal form disintegrated, leaving nothing behind but darkness. Rebirth The next moment, Tnsumi found himself blinking awake inside the cylinder, his essence having been successfully transferred to his original body. The hatch the stasis field opened and as he stepped out, he marveled at the sense of power rushing through his veins. His time as a Force Ghost had given him access to the Force unknown to most, and without so much as lifting a hand he dispatched Arden with the Force, who had been holding Adri`ana hostage. Next came Michael Tierce, firing at Tnsumi with a blaster. However, the lightsaber he had been given by Jamie prior to his departure was still on him and it ignited in a golden flash, deflecting the blasterbolts and putting one in to the man's midsection. Michael was finished off by Alex, while Tnsumi turned to face Arden. The battle was short but brilliant as arcs of golden Force Lightning swept out from Tnsumi's lightsaber, Arden dancing between them and moving in for the kill. She managed to sweep Tnsumi from his feet after an exchange, but before she could finish the job, Alex quickly dispatched her as well. Tnsumi shut down his lightsaber, speaking with Alex as they both concluded that it was time to finish The Project. He and Jason were interfaced with the main computer, however a power surge caused the facility's core to begin overloading, and everyone quickly moved to escape. Alex disappeared from the group while Tnsumi, Jason, and Adri`ana made for the hangar and the Fifth of September. When they arrived they saw Alex, a man Tnsumi identified as Luke Edwards, and a woman he would later remember as Mireiyu Corse depart in the ship. A datapad left behind by the woman identified a small mining trawler left behind for them to escape, and Tnsumi quickly found it, allowing the other two to get in before closing the hatch and escaping through the hangar exit. Behind them the facility's core finally went critical, destroying it and anything else left behind in the building, while they three of them made for the southern polar cap of the moon, where Alex had left a transport for Tnsumi, the Shiney Surprise. As they entered the transport and left the moon, Tnsumi finally had a chance to relax and think about what had transpired in the last year, and where he now stood in the galaxy. He was alive once again, and ready to start a new relationship with his son, teaching him the ways of the Force. Wedlock Tnsumi was more than ready to begin his relationship with his son, but something that he was not at all expecting was the renewed relationship with the woman who stole his heart, Adri`ana. Stopping on a small planet in Republican space originally to get supplies to finish the trip back to Adri`ana's ship, the three of them stumbled into a small Night Club by the name of Helljumpers, run by none other than the Turners. At first the both of them were weary of one another, the last year having been somewhat dramatic for them, but they ended up staying on planet far longer than expected. Through talking to her, Tnsumi found that she was slowly but surely warming up to the world again, and her laughter was becoming once again genuine. The more relaxed she became, the easier he found himself talking and joking with her, which made both of their lives immensely easier. He even managed to convince her to dance one night in the club, and as he held her close, he felt that since all the issues that began years ago, he was finally at peace. However, the peace he was feeling was quickly overpowered when he found himself staring into her eyes as her lips moved up to connect with his, being replaced with a sense of exhilaration and electricity as he returned the feeling. The day after that connection, he knew that if he could spend even a moment together with her again, he would be able to rest a happy man for eternity, and was quick to put some of his family funds into buying a delicate golden ring. However, he also knew not to take things too quickly, and had it added to his lightsaber as an innocuous gold band around the activation stud, able to be removed for when the time was right. He was lucky for having done so, for that night he had a run in with his old friends Owen von Ismay and Michael Turner. Mike was hardly impressed with having heard about the night's activities, and Tnsumi was quick to point out that his intentions were pure. To his relief, Mike accepted Tnsumi's position, and upon seeing the golden band Tnsumi had, gave his approval for what the man had planned. It was a couple days later that Tnsumi finally got the courage together to risk his words being rejected. On a particularly cool, clear night outside Helljumpers, he met up with Adri`ana and opened up, handing her his lightsaber. After instructing her how, she unlocked the small golden band that encircled the activation stub and he asked her to marry him, to which she agreed. That moment was to him the real beginning of his second chance, and as they embraced he found himself looking forward to the future the two now shared together. Ranks Galactic Empire Imperial Navy *Flight Corporal e-4 - Wing Member *Flight Sergeant e-5 - Wing Member *Flight Officer e-6 - Wing CO *Ensign o-1 - Wing CO COMPNOR *Director c-4 - Majestic 12 CO *Flight Officer e-6 - Task Force Delta Member *Flight Officer e-12 - Task Force Delta 2IC *First Lieutenant o-2 - COMPForce 2IC *Second Lieutenant o-1 - COMPForce 2IC *Chief Warrant Officer e-14 - COMPForce 2IC Rluso K Dark *Recruit e-1 - Wing Member *Crewman e-2 - Wing Member *Crewman First Class e-3 - Wing Member Lyran Union *Rear Admiral C-2 - Navy CO *Admiral of the Fleet HC-2 - Navy CO New Anzat Order Royal Anzatan Fleet *Lieutenant Commander O4 - Fleet Member *Lieutenant O3 - Fleet Member Anzatan Peoples Guard *Captain O3 - Battalion 2IC *Major O4 - Battalion CO *Lieutenant Colonel O5 - Guard 2IC Turner Securities Limited *Captain JO-4 - Task Force XO Awards Galactic Empire Empire-Wide *Letter of Commendation 2 *Imperial Duty Bars - 2 Years *Imperial Citizen Award Imperial Navy *2nd Assault Fleet - Retired COMPNOR *Imperial Academy Honors Graduate *COMPNOR Service Ribbon - 1 Year Mission *Bacta Wars *From The Ashes 2 *Operation: Warspite Lyran Union *Member of the Inner Party Turner Securities Limited Task Force Command *Task Force Command Bar Task Force 13 *Task Force 13 Member Quotes & Notable Dialogue *"I'm the man who can make the impossible, possible." *"Hey... it's me." *"Those who have sinned, will answer to my wrath; I will right what is wrong." *"Indeed." Tnsumi Shine: Your Excellency, might I be able to bother you for a moment in pm? Vodo Bonias: No. Vodo Bonias: I do not wished to be bothered even for a moment. Vodo Bonias: Chairman Bach. PM me. Callandor Keare: Rluso... I don't remember you... who are you? Rluso K Dark: Who? Who is but the form following the function of what... and what I am is a man in a mask. Callandor Keare: Ach I can see that. Rluso K Dark: Of course you can. I'm not questioning your powers of observation, I'm merely remarking on the paradox of asking a masked man who he is. Tnsumi Shine: Laughing Did I mention I love you? Jamie Walters: Yes and I'd rather you kept that quiet. Tnsumi Shine: Yoichiro... you're an idiot. Intrepid: He will be dealt with. Kavarg Monorus: Ummm... please no PR nightmares. Intrepid: I assure you, Secretary, that no actions of mine will ever make it as far as a 'PR dream' so much as a nightmare. Tnsumi Shine: Muttering Why the hell have I not seen a single reply to my statement... Degan Dassa: Because it was smart and well-written? Arden Lynn: Jedi scum... Tnsumi Shine: Force Pushes Arden into a wall Your first mistake was assuming I'm a Jedi... Tnsumi Shine: his lightsaber at Arden And your second mistake was trying to hurt those who are close to me! golden lightning bolts at Arden from it Trivia *Tnsumi Shine was hailed as the King of the Enlisted in the Galactic Empire, for his work as a Chief Warrant Officer and the Imperial Sergeant Major, keeping the Enlisted safe, and getting things done for them. To this day there are still old notes hidden amongst the Enlisted stating, "Shine is King Eternal!" *After joining the New Anzat Order, Tnsumi took up a post in Ord Anzat as the local bartender, rather than the usual droids. During that time, the bar gained popularity and became a focal point for people to meet and relax, until it dwindled back into obscurity after he left. *Whether on purpose or by accident it is unknown, but the character of Tnsumi Shine was ultimately written as a Tragic Hero, consistently having everything he ever gained robbed from him in some way or another. Because of this, it would come to pass that he could never truly have a "Happily Ever After" ending and settle down; he was forever doomed to loss and failure. *Inadvertantly, to date Tnsumi has personally known, worked for, or worked with every Turner except for one... on a similar train of thought, he's also (tried to) hit on every Turner female except for that same one, without realizing it. It is actually an accomplishment that he's not part of the Turner House by this point. Category:Human Category:Individuals Category:Shine Family